


Paradise IV

by FictionWriterD



Series: Paradise [2]
Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD
Summary: Cecil wakes up on an island with no true way to remember how he got there, and he isn't alone. What can a lone knight do on an island run by moogles and with Rosa by his side? / Cecil and Rosa fluff, first part of seven, maybe a lemon in later chapters
Relationships: Rosa Joanna Farrell/Cecil Harvey
Series: Paradise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291





	1. Chapter 1

Dawn broke and Cecil's eyes opened when he heard the chime of the clock.

Such a peaceful noise reminded the knight of the fact that he wasn't on a battlefield right now. Sitting up he looked around the room and noticed how tranquil it was. All white walls and red carpet met his eyes; there wasn't much for furniture from what he could see. The large clock was standing against the far wall and there was a single circular wooden table with a pair of chairs near a glass door. The door led out onto a balcony, and with the doors open a gentle breeze made the white curtains sway. He could smell the scent of the ocean as well as hear the waves of the water.

At first he wondered if he was dreaming, but when he glanced down at who was sleeping next to him he smiled.

Rosa continued to sleep, her blonde hair was undone and the tips went to the white night gown she wore. She slept on her side with one hand on Cecil's.

Memories of the previous night came back to Cecil, and he knew this wasn't a dream. Being reunited with Rosa had filled him with so much joy that he never let her out of his sight, and he stuck with her all through the night. Mog had told him about the resort and while Cecil thought it was strange such a place existed he did feel grateful to the time he could have with Rosa.

He had been sleeping on a big feather bed since last night; his armor was on the table as well as his sword. Constant combat made him forget the comforting feeling of a bed, and while he didn't want to leave it he felt a need to stand.

Cecil appreciated the feeling of the carpet under his feet as he walked around the room and began to put his armor back on. Though he was dressed in black tights he still felt the need to wear his paladin armor. As a professional soldier it was second nature to him to wear his armor at all times.

It wasn't until he finished putting his armor on that he saw Rosa sit up in the bed. Even as she just woke up she was very alluring and still a sight for Cecil's sore eyes.

"Cecil?"

He had begun to pick up his sword, but he merely set it on the table before he spoke to her, "Good morning Rosa. I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank you." She stretched her arms over her head before she got out of the bed. The gown she wore had a pink ribbon wrapped around her waist, and her hair went down to her waist. She wasted no time in going to him and getting close to him, holding onto his arm like he was suddenly going to go away. Her hands went to grab his, the grip her warm hands had on Cecil wasn't tight, but it was to let him know she was still there.

Cecil peered down at Rosa, "I'm still here Rosa, no need to worry."

"But Cecil..." She stopped short of finishing her sentence. She remembered what Mog had told her the night before; about after three days the warriors would have to go back to the battlefield. That meant Rosa and Cecil would be separated again. It bothered her considerably, and while she really wanted to speak her mind on the matter, the sight of Cecil smiling at her made her want to forget her worries. She was with the man she loved, and even though their reunion was going to be temporary she wanted to make the best of it.

To hide her worries she hugged Cecil's arm tightly.

Cecil could sense her feelings, but he also wanted to enjoy the time he had with her. The moogle's words had not been lost on him, and they stuck in his mind all through the night. But seeing Rosa with him made him want to be as happy as he could be while he had the opportunity. He had the perfect idea to start with.

"We're on this island, why don't we go and look around?"

Rosa looked up at him, "That sounds good. Maybe we could join with your friends while we do?"

He nodded, almost forgetting that he wasn't alone with Rosa on the island. He had his comrades as well.

"I wonder how they are doing."

A faint knock was heard at the door.

Cecil tilted his head, "Wonder who that could be."

Rosa let his arm go and he went to the door and opened it.

A red pom-pom met his eyes, and he saw that it was a moogle with a cart. It had many plates of various dishes ready to serve. "Kupo! It's seven in the morning and that means Mog's Resort Moogle Room Service is here to serve you breakfast, kupo!"

Cecil was surprised. "I don't remember ordering room service…"

Walking behind him, Rosa had put on a moonlight blue robe and spoke, "Neither do I."

The moogle didn't seem discouraged, "Don't worry. It's all part of the service of staying at the resort, kupo. Free of charge and anything you desire."

Cecil and Rosa looked at each other. The thought of eating breakfast hadn't crossed their minds, though they both agreed that maybe a quick meal would do them good before going out to explore the island.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast was over and done with, the moogle returned to the room at the time he specified. Rosa had decided to wash up, though Cecil had mentioned that if they were to go out to the beach she'd get wet regardless.

The moogle, named Mogwin made them an offer as he took the cart to the door. "You want to go out onto the island? Follow me, kupo."

Rosa came out of the rest room, and after exchanging looks with Cecil he motioned for her to follow him and he walked with the moogle out the door.

The hallway had red carpet with white lines, and there were doors on either side of the hall. Cecil noticed that the room he and Rosa had was the first one in line, their door numbered 1.

They followed the moogle through the area and after he dropped off the cart at the end of another hallway Rosa stopped and noticed a large cafe outside a pair of glass doors. Cecil took note of the cafe, "we'll stop back and check it out later, okay?"

Rosa nodded and returned her walk with Cecil.

Eventually Mogwin led them to another set of doors that was open and from there Cecil saw the white sand beach he had seen from his room. It was much bigger than he had thought before.

"Alrighty, kupo, now all you need is a word from our head honcho: Mog, kupo!"

Three moogles came in from outside, two small pink ones flanking a larger white one who was carrying a small wand with a large purple gemstone at the tip.

"Greetings, kupo. Welcome to my resort here on Mog Island, kupo."

Cecil took one step forward, "Greetings, Mog. I'm Cecil and this is Rosa. Would it be too much trouble to ask why we are here?"

"There will be plenty of time for questions, kupo. Right now you should worry about yourselves. The island is open for your pleasure, kupo. Please enjoy yourselves and don't worry. This island is perfectly safe."

Cecil and Rosa looked at each other and while Cecil wanted to speak more, he thought against it. 'I can always ask later.' "If that is what you prefer us to do, Mog we'll happily enjoy your island."

Mog nodded once, "That's the spirit, kupo! But first..." He hovered over their heads and waved his wand. A trail of purple dust fell from the wand and landed on Cecil and Rosa, but it vanished the moment it touched them. "Now, enjoy your stay on the island, kupo."

Not feeling any different, Cecil asked, "What did you do?"

Mog spun in a circle, "Something that will help you get better accommodated with the island. You'll be alright."

Cecil shrugged and held onto Rosa's hand and walked through the doors. The moment their feet touched the sand was when the spell took effect. A bright flash of white light engulfed Cecil and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he felt lighter, and he soon figured out why.

His armor was gone as well as his sword, and they were replaced with simpler clothes. A decorated white shirt with black stars along the left side and black shorts with white stars decorating the right side.

"Surprising...this must be what the spell he cast was about," he said, starting to feel cooler with the loss of his armor. It did feel more comfortable. He turned back to Rosa, "What do you think Rosa?"

He stopped when he saw that the spell had not just affected him but Rosa as well. It changed her outfit from her modest Baron dress to something less conservative. Lacking all accessories she now wore a two piece bathing suit, the top was strapless colored light pink gold and sparkled in the sun light while the bottoms were white and tied along her hips. She also wore a shear see-through white robe over her upper body.

Rosa noticed the change and while it did little better than her usual outfit in terms of covering her skin, she stood without a single notion of shame even as Cecil starred at her having not seen this side of her before.

"Cecil it is rude to stare."

Feeling less like a knight and more like a gawker, Cecil shook his head, "My apologies, Rosa. You look so beautiful I couldn't..."

She smiled lightly at him, "It's alright. Shall we go now? I'd like to see more of the island."

Cecil smiled back and nodded before Rosa hooked her arm in with his.

After seeing the beach Cecil had decided to venture deeper into the island and Rosa followed. The jungle was humid and even though Cecil was wearing an outfit that was meant to be perfect for heat the humidity of the jungle soaked him as if he had just gone for a swim. He was tough though, and he just powered on through.

The jungle was as exotic as the rest of the island. The trees were thick and their limbs snaked through other tree limbs and the leaves on most of them blocked out a majority of the sunlight overhead. Thick trunk trees lined the paths made by the moogles to help those who got lost, and some of the limbs of the trees bent low to the ground. Cecil saw a simple wooden swing hanging from one of the trees.

Such a simple if childish mechanism brought back memories of his childhood with his friend Kain and Rosa. He went over to it and grabbed one of the ropes, debating if he should sit down in it or not. Rosa made the decision for him when she walked up next to him. The sheer white robe she had worn earlier was more transparent thanks to the humidity and it stuck to her skin.

She sat down on the swing and put her hands on the ropes supporting it, "This place is so peaceful, not to mention beautiful."

Cecil got behind Rosa and gently pushed her and she began to go forward and then back again. "I agree, though I doubt we'll have enough time to explore it all at this rate."

"Three days seems like a short amount of time…" Rosa said as she was gently pushed in the swing.

"Guess we'll just have to spend as much time as we can enjoy it," Cecil said.

A few minutes of swinging went by before Rosa stopped, and Cecil rested his hands on her shoulders. Liking the feeling of his hands on her shoulders she placed her own on his and sighed, feeling oddly at peace.


End file.
